In the prior art, multimedia communications, such as videoconferencing systems for providing two way video and audio, are well known. Given sufficient bandwidth and dedicated independent channels, (e.g. 6 Mhz for an analog video channel, 3 Khz for an audio link over a standard analog telephone line, etc), videoconferencing between two callers can be realized. However, communication channels providing 6 Mhz video bandwidth are not generally or universally available. A major obstacle to wide spread implementation and acceptance of multiple media conferencing systems is the limited bandwidth of the available communication channels. In addition, typical communication channels available on packet switched networks such as AppleTalk, from Apple Computer, California, USA, or Netware from Novell Inc, Oregon, USA, do not provide the continuous real time analog or digital connection of a telephone line or modem. Instead, packet switched networks provide non-real time bursts of data in the form of a switched packet containing a burst of digital data. Thus, in addition to bandwidth limitations, packet switched networks present delay limitations in implementing real time multiple media conferencing systems. The same bandwidth and time delay limitations which apply to all time division multiple access (TDMA) communication systems and similar schemes present obstacles to achieving real time multimedia communications.
Typically, the problem of videoconferencing two callers is approached by compressing the composite video signal so that the resulting transmitted data rate is compatible with the available communication channel, while permitting acceptable video and audio to be received at the other end of the communication channel. However, solutions in the past using lossy compression techniques, have been limited to compromising quality in order to obtain acceptable speed. Recently, non-lossy compression techniques have become available. The problem still remains as to how to match the bandwidth and timing constraints of available digital formats to the available communication channels, both present and future.